To Want An Uchiha
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Sakura has an unexpected meeting with the elder Uchiha in an AU setting. Sakura ends up in Sasuke's house, but what is she doing there? And which Uchiha is she there for?


_AN: This is just something that I wrote as it came to me. I skipped the_ _lemon for some reason... may make a steamy chapter to so it will become M rated. It's totally AU, non-massacre._

_

* * *

_

To Want An Uchiha

The house was silent and the air still. Her breathing was deep and forced. No matter how calm she appeared, she knew it was all an illusion. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounded against her chest. Everything was as he said it would be. Sasuke wasn't there, and none of the lights were on. It was midnight, and the only light was that which crept in from the windows. Sakura knew the path to Sasuke's room well. Naruto and her would bother Sasuke after his mother let them in. It always annoyed Sasuke to have them in his room, and they would leave quickly.

The few times she had been down this hall she had noticed Itachi's room right beside Sasuke's. She knew where it was. And now she was standing before it, her hand paused in mid-air, trembling.

What was she doing? This was Sasuke's brother… Itachi Uchiha. Not only was he the prized heir of the Uchiha main household, but her teammate's older sibling who he had certain issues with. Sakura licked her lips nervously. She wasn't even sure how this happened. Itachi was an elite ANBU who was hardly ever in the village. The few times she had seen him before that very moment were far in between. He always seemed to notice her when no one else caught his eye. Unsure of how to react to this in Sasuke's presence, she did not say nor do anything. There was no doubt Sakura had feelings for Sasuke, but his distance from her was just as it always was. The small attention Itachi paid only her was beyond flattering, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what his intentions were.

Alone and returning from a mission, Sakura walked the familiar trail to Konoha when an ANBU landed beside her. Startled, Sakura had pulled a kunai and reacted. In seconds she was pinned to the ground, in the middle of a dark forest, held down by an unknown enemy.

"You're reaction was quick, but not quick enough," he whispered in her ear.

It was then that she knew who held her to the earth beneath her, but before she could reply, he was gone, leaving only a small note tucked into her vest.

"_Come to my room in one week. We'll be alone."_

Sakura had checked multiple times. Sasuke was on a mission with Naruto combined with part of Team eight. She couldn't go herself because of a current shortage of staff at the hospital. Sasuke's mother was away with his father on diplomatic issues concerning the Uchiha clans responsibility as a major ninja clan.

She had considered very seriously if this was something she wanted. In the end, the fresh and unbearable sweet smell of Itachi after he had been on a mission for days was overwhelming. His whisper in her ear was seductive without any attempt and she wanted to hear it again. She felt certain one word to her and she would be begging him. That was the power of an Uchiha.

After much contemplating, shaking her head, dreaming of the wrong Uchiha and other internal debates, Sakura found herself at his door, unable to turn the knob. If she went through with this, she couldn't take it back. Any chance she would have with Sasuke would be over.

Sakura closed her eyes.

It wasn't like she had a chance with Sasuke anyway. He would never love her. Biting her lip once again, Sakura closed her fist around the doorknob. There was no going back after this.

Gripping her fist, Sakura resolved to go in.

"Sakura?"

Ice invaded her veins at the sound of that voice. Frozen and with no idea what to do, Sakura let her hand fall away from the door. Even in the darkness she could make out Sasuke's handsome features. In denial that he was really there, Sakura didn't say anything.

Sasuke took a few steps towards her and stopped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked suspiciously.

Sakura's mouth fell open and she was silent for a moment before some sort of filthy lie spilled out of her mouth.

"I was…," Sakura gulped before the embarrassing lie came out, "I just wanted to be allowed in your room for a little longer than a few minutes."

Sakura blushed from how embarrassed she was at sounding like a crazed stalker, but it was the only thing she thought Sasuke would buy from her. It was a hundred times better than him knowing the truth.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but the suspicion was gone. "You're at the wrong door."

At that Sasuke walked past her and opened his own door. When Sakura thought he was going to tell her to get out, he did something she would have never expected.

"Well, are you coming?"

Sakura stood stunned for a moment before her body carrierd her past Sasuke and into his room, only a wall away from the room she was originally going in. In shock and disbelief, Sakura stood in Sasuke's room, not sure what to do.

"If you wanted to stay in my room longer than a few minutes without Naruto, all you had to do was not bring him," Sasuke said, throwing his ninja tools in a pile on the floor.

Mouth agape, and eyes wide, Sakura stared.

"Sasuke… I don't understand. You always act like you can't stand me…"

He turned to look at her with his perfect smirk. "I see you two all the time, why would I want to go on a date with you? I never said you don't annoy me, Sakura, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't let you spend the night."

Sakura's initial instinctive reaction was excitement, but then she realized she should probably be offended. After those reactions, she realized how incredibly ironic it was that this was all happening on the night she had given up on him and meant to sleep with his brother.

"Come on, Sakura, don't be so formal," Sasuke turned to her in full and approached her. "It's not like I don't care about you."

With that, he touched her cheek with his hand and looked at her with clear intentions. Before she could piece together what had happened, Sasuke had told her he was taking a shower and he would be back.

He cared about her? What did that mean? Sakura sat down on his bed and heard the shower turn on. Realizing how odd it was that Itachi knew she was there with Sasuke, she left his room and crept to Itachi's door.

Firmly gripping the handle, she twisted it. A deadbolt caught. It was locked.

Sakura's eyes flashed. What was going on?

Hearing the shower cut off, Sakura ran back into Sasuke's room. He came out of the bathroom with a black robe on, no doubt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

"Sasuke… what do you mean you care about me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't answer her for several moments as he put away his ninja tools, carefully cleaning each one as he did so.

"You're my teammate, Sakura, I just know you better than most people," he said off handedly.

Sakura's eyes fell. "Oh."

Her reaction made Sasuke stop what he was doing and look at her. There was a long pause before he spoke. "There's more to it than that."

Sakura focused on him and was perplexed by the harassed look on his face. "It's okay, Sasuke. I don't expect you to feel the same way I do… I'll sleep with you regardless, Sasuke. I don't want you to lie to me just so I will."

Sakura expected to see him relax, but he was only more irritated with her comment.

"Sakura, if I had any control over who I could marry… but I don't. It is a diplomatic decision that is up to my father to do what is best for the clan. That probably requires a marriage to a distant cousin to protect the Sharingan," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked away from him. Her heart was breaking as he spoke, her worst fear coming true. It would have been better if he had just wanted to sleep with her.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you, Sakura. If I could be with you, I would. You're the only woman I've ever cared about at all and the only one I will ever come to love," he said.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why this night, of all nights, did Sasuke decide to tell her this? What was going on?

"Sasuke, I thought you had a mission tonight?" Sakura asked abruptly.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke said, "Itachi took it from the team scheduled to go. He told me he wanted to give me the night off… and that he was bored."

Sakura stared at him, her skin feeling feverish. What was Itachi doing? What the hell would he do this to her for?

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Nothing, Sasuke. It's just a lot to take in…" she said.

The only way she could get to Sasuke was giving him up, and embracing his brother instead. Itachi must think it was funny. Something to entertain him. Annoyed and hurt, Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke analyzed her every motion with his Sharingan, trying to determine how she was feeling. That alone unnerved her. After watching her for a minute, Sasuke moved close to her and pulled her close to him. Sakura was sitting on the bed, and had Sasuke between her legs and closer to her than he had ever been.

"I want you to sleep with me," he murmured.

Unable to deny him, Sakura nodded. Her gaze turned to him expectantly, and Sasuke realized how nervous he was making her. Pulling her closer to him, Sasuke lifted further back on the bed and pressed his lips to hers, his body pressing onto hers in every way. Intoxicated by his presence, Sakura allowed him to move her hands to stroke his hardened length, now pressed against her thigh.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned.

The grace with which Sasuke touched her was surprising. It made her wonder if he had been with anyone before, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't believe that. When he took her, it was the most exquisite bliss she had ever experienced.

# # #

When she awoke Sasuke was gone, and she was late for work. Her shift had just started when she saw Naruto looking for her.

"Naruto!" she called.

He turned to her. "Sakura, you have to go take a look at Sasuke. He says he is fine, but I bet he could use some serious pain killers."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke! He got hit in the head on our mission pretty bad. It knocked him out for hours, he woke up when we got back to the village, but he passed out a little bit ago."

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. "When did you get back from your mission?"

"Last night," Naruto said vaguely, "Now come on, you have to look at him."

Naruto was called off by Tsunade to report on the mission and Sakura was left alone with an unconscious Sasuke. Baffled and nervous, Sakura flipped through the check-in sheet. He was checked in at 0300. Sakura had no idea what time she had fallen asleep, but she didn't understand how he could have gotten hurt after she fell asleep and got here by then…

Noticing Sasuke waking up, Sakura applied chakra to his forehead to relieve his pain.

He opened his eyes wearily and looked at her.

"Sakura," he asked.

She nodded. "Sasuke, what happened last night?"

Sasuke focused on her more, waking up. "I was on a mission with Naruto. Some asshole gave me a concussion."

Sakura stopped the healing chakra, but didn't remove her hand from his forehead.

"Could you do that again?" Sasuke asked.

Was it possible this concussion made him forget?

"Sasuke, you were in the village last night… Do you remember that at all?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I have a migraine, Sakura, I didn't lose my memory."

"If I wanted to stay in your room without Naruto, what would you say?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously and didn't respond.

That was all Sakura could take. She promptly stood up and left the room.

Once safe inside her office, Sakura closed her eyes and cried. She was such a fool… and she had fallen hard.

"Interesting outcome, isn't it?"

Sakura lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at the beautiful Uchiha before her.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Sakura asked.

Itachi smirked. "It was what you wanted. Besides, it's completely true that Sasuke would sleep with you if he could get over his pride and admit he wanted you. Since he will take a while to come around, I thought I would oblige you. However, it was very interesting how easily you would have taken whichever Uchiha you could get."

"Get out of my office," Sakura said with a disturbing stillness.

Itachi was behind her in a moment, and his breath was on her neck. "Tomorrow night. I'll come to you."

Sakura stood in that spot for several moments after he left. The entire situation was absurd. What was he playing at?

Sakura felt her tears slipping down her cheeks. Itachi had acted like Sasuke with perfection. All that was out of character was him admitting that he loved her.

"I'm a fool," Sakura said, "to have believed he could love me."

* * *

_AN: Reviews are great._ ;) Sorry if this was an annoying one-shot. I was very spastic when I wrote it, and it isn't proofread.


End file.
